Talk:Happy Tree Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Can someone add Undead Petunia to this Wiki? Rooi giys y did u edet mi rooi articl i wurkd vry hrd on it now all teh info is rong :Sorry. I maked this article SFW due to users are not agree with content. But I know about you are troll and will ban for great justice! Get da Shiny Banhammer!YEAAHHHHHHH! SHINY! XD ~Sweet_Tooth98 Hello! 03:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) HTH: Happy Tree High Hey every, my names megadon. and if any of you like HTF and manga/doujin i just post a very interesting section. HTH: Happy Tree High. The artwork is extremely good, and the subtle story is good. later I'm going to start posting full pages. 1st section will be the 2 part kendo match between Nutty and Flippy. but its an interesting section and i hope you all like it. Where is carl? He's not in the house. 18:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) The homepage OMG SOMEONE UPDATE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NEW LINKS, FEATURED CHARACTERS, FEATURED EPISODES AND ARTICLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stolen! There's a duplicate of this wiki! Ban the creator of the duplicate and shut it down! Here's the link: The duplicate Asadams (talk) 10:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Ask the wikia staff to shut it down --You are tearing me apart Lisa! (talk) 13:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC) The "Policies" tab Um. When I clicked on the policies tab on the front page, it brought me to Trippy's page. Did anyone else notice that? Captain Sans Nightmare (talk) 17:03, December 25, 2015 (UTC)User: Captain Sans Nightmare Maybe User:EmeraldPit can fix it. IDK what template it is Also, use your sig in talk pages, so people know what account it is. GamingDubstepGriffin101 (talk) 15:36, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here. Do I just... add my fan character in or something? I'd like to be a part of this community ;u; BRAH! (talk) 02:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay Just a quick thing. There is no vote button. At all. AuroraFlaky (talk) 03:07, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Just found that out. The button somehow appears behind the page. I know how to fix it, but it's gonna take me a bit. - EmeraldPit About the new design Well, IMO it's totally great! Love it! but there's something wrong about it... a little. Something missing. I mean, many from previous design are missing tho. Links, Featured Articles, ect... Don't take that too much... it's my personal opinion.... sorry.'' (sorry 4 my low grammar 2)'' But still love the new design. By, positive water horse guy. Yeah, none of that stuff is there for a reason. I just put the design up so people can get the gist of what they will see (if the majority of the community likes it). All that other stuff isn't going to be updated til later :) - EmeraldPit Featured Character Why isn't Paws the featured character she does the have supports. --Were Not Talking About This �� or this ◼️ were talking about this 〰 (talk) 03:28, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Read my comment above - EmeraldPit Can I add some of my OC's to the main page of the wikia? Animating of Episodes Does anyone else animate their episodes? Am I allowed to do this? I don't see it mentioned anywhere. DoubleDenial (talk) 17:35, March 26, 2017 (UTC)